


Ancien Magyks

by inkheart9459



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fertility spell gone awry, Multi, Soulmate AU, dub-con if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: Hermione's out for a walk in the woods on her vacation in the French countryside. It should be a nice easy day, where she can finish her hike, get dinner, and go to bed early and get a good night's rest. Should be. She gets lost in the woods, which since she can apparate isn't truly a big deal. The real hitch is who she finds in a clearing in the middle of the woods and the magic wave that washed over her just before she emerged from the treeline. She might not make dinner after all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	Ancien Magyks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everybody, I've fallen into this super rare ot3 and I can't get up. So, here we are, a smut fic to precede the literal 15 multi chapter ideas I have for this pairing. As this deals with a spell with some heavy aphrodisiac qualities, if you're at all sensitive about dub-con, probably would skip. I think it's clear enough in the text that Hermione truly chooses, but I want ya'll to be safe and sane, so I thought I'd mention it here.

Hermione took a deep breath in of cool summer air. The Loire Valley had been one of her favorite places her parents had taken her when she was growing up and she had decided to return on a whim. Her position at the DMLE was rewarding, yes, but honestly she needed this vacation, and with all her accrued time off, it was going to be a long one. Which was why she found herself on a hiking trail through one of the nature parks breathing in fresh air. It felt soothing not having to look around corners every time something so much as rustled.

She walked for a long time, just letting her mind wander. She had picked a long trail for a reason. By the time she managed to get back into town it would be time for dinner and then surely an early night after a long soak in the tub to soothe tired muscles. It sounded like heaven. The kind of heaven Ron would have bothered her about as boring. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. Part of her need to get out of town had been the fallout from that breakup. They had been together for five years and the hints about saving marriage for a little later in their twenties when they were both very established in their careers had fallen on ears that had progressively become more and more deaf to her protests. When he’d pulled out the ring after what had been admittedly a lovely date, she’d ended it. If he couldn’t listen to her on something this important, they shouldn’t take things any further.

But that wasn’t the point now. She was here to get away from that. She was here to hike and take in the sights and drink wine and perhaps find a rebound fling before she returned to England refreshed and ready to work again. She could figure out where to go from there. 

She looked around carefully. The path had gotten less and less maintained as she went. She was fine with that, really. If all of her focus was on staying on the trail she couldn’t think about other things, but now here she was, with no real idea as where to go. There were no marked trees anywhere around her, no colored stones. She frowned. Well then. She looked around again. What ground looked the most walked over? That hadn’t failed her before on other hiking trails, it would probably lead her true on this one too. A little bit to the left felt more walked on, so she turned that way and set off with confident strides.

Ten minutes later she wasn’t exactly sure she had made the right choice. The trees seemed to be getting closer and closer together, though she had been on trails that had been worse. She pushed on, maybe it opened up later. Another ten minutes after that she was almost sure she was wrong. The branches were snagging on her shirt and pants every minute or so. Her steps became more hesitant, but she kept going. It would be easy enough to track her foot prints and get back to the trail if she was wrong, but she should still go a little further to make sure this really wasn’t the trail before doubling back. Another ten minutes and it wasn’t any better. Well. That was it, she was calling it, she needed to go back the way she came. She sighed. Thirty minutes out of her way, by the time she got back would be an hour out of her way, perhaps she should scrap the rest of the hike and just go back when she managed to find the trail. She sighed. She could have to find something else to do with the rest of her day if she did that, but if she kept hiking she definitely wouldn’t get that early night by the time she finally ate dinner at a peak time. She’d rather have the early night and try the hike again tomorrow without getting lost.

Hermione tracked her bootprints back for the first half of the walk fairly easily. Her feet were the only feet that had seen the floor of this part of the woods for ages, well the only human feet anyway. But then the ground became harder packed earth and her feet didn’t leave as deep an imprint. She could see faint outlines and she followed those for a few minutes before she lost the trail completely. She backtracked a bit and tried again, but nope. She was lost. Wonderful. Now her choices were to apparate back to the hotel, or try to navigate her way out of the forest. Knowing that she absolutely had a foolproof way of getting home had her feet moving forward again. There was no real need to fear when teleportation was literally possible, though her father’s old warnings of what to do when you got lost rang in her head, find water and follow it, walk north, etc. Well, she supposed she could do that now and see if it actually got her out of trouble, just to see if the muggle advice was really up to snuff. Walking north seemed easiest considering she wasn’t near any water immediately.

She took out her wand and laid it flat on her palm. “Point me,” she whispered to it.

The vine wood warmed and then floated just above her palm, spinning until it pointed behind Hemione. So the way she had gotten lost in the first place was north. How ironic. She snorted and then grabbed her wand, stuffing it back in her pocket and turning around. Might as well. It wasn’t as if she had anything else planned for today. She started walking again.

An hour later she was definitely still lost in the woods. She sat down on a rock and looked at her watch. 9 in the morning. She’d gotten started early, a little after half past six so she’d been walking for two and a half hours. She took out a granola bar and munched on it. Well, even considering the getting lost it hadn’t been a bad hike so far. Certainly going off trail had only helped keep her mind on the present. She might as well keep going. She finished the last bite of her bar, took a long gulp of water and then stood up.

She did another point me spell, adjusted her course a bit, and then started walking again. Another few minutes and the trees around her were starting to thin a bit again, maybe she had done it already, found some sort of settlement that she was going to step from the forest and find. Except when the trees thinned a bit more she could see a clearing. She took another few steps forward and magic slammed into her, knocking her off her feet and directly onto her ass. What in the  _ world _ was that? It hadn’t felt like anything she had felt before.

She stood up immediately, her wands drawn, looking around calmly. Working for the DMLE as well as her adventures while at school had taught her one thing. In conflict being calm was key. She crept forward, surveying everything around her. But as she got closer to the clearing she saw no one in the trees. The logical place for them to be was in the clearing, but Hermione wasn’t about to assume that and miss something important. She got to the edge of the trees, though, without seeing anyone. She stayed in the shadows of the forest and looked out. There were two people on a blanket in the middle of the clearing, obviously having a little picnic. It seemed obviously domestic, but why in the world had there been such a big burst of magic and then this was what she found? She didn’t like it one bit.

Hermione watched the two others for a long few minutes. She felt tingles travelling up and down her spine, felt herself become more aware of the air around her as it moved against her skin. She was so focused, she was sure she wouldn’t miss anything. But nothing untoward ever happened. That little voice in the back of her head that had most assuredly seen her sorted into Gryffindor whispered to her that she should go on and get closer to check it out. But if she did that she would most assuredly be visible. It was a clearing, and the couple was definitely right in the middle of it. It wasn’t as if she could walk through the trees on one side to get closer. Still, another few minutes passed, and nothing happened. She wasn’t going to get answers like this.

She stepped out of the trees and started to walk towards them, wand drawn, hand tight around the handle, ready for anything that would fly her way. Nothing did. She walked closer and closer, and boy, that shade of blonde hair looked familiar. She squinted trying to place it. The last people she had seen that blonde had been Draco Malfoy and his parents. She hadn’t seen Draco is a couple years, he’d moved departments after the last of the Death Eaters were captured. Narcissa and Lucius she hadn’t seen since their trials. She’d read the Daily Prophet, knew that they spent the majority of their time now managing the nonprofit they’d founded to support muggleborns and issues pertaining to them. She remembered the interview Narcissa had done about why they had founded it. Part of their freedom agreement had been to pay reparations in the form of donations to worthy causes, and they had, but Narcissa said she had grown tired of not knowing what her money was really going to and that most charities had a glut of money that didn’t go to where it was really needed, so she had founded their own. From what she had heard it was a loved charity, and honestly, if Hermione admitted it to herself, that had been a brilliant move to improve their image in the press. And the Malfoy charity had held up their ideals and published where every dollar went, and over 90 percent of the money went to the cause, only ten percent went to the upkeep of the organization. She had been grudgingly impressed, they had changed for the better after the war, but that didn’t mean she ever really wanted to see them again even if Draco had become a friend in the years they’d worked together.

And then she stopped walking. Because the two people who were in front of her  _ were _ Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Well bloody hell. What in the world were they doing in the middle of the forest in France?

It was at that moment that Narcissa’s eyes flicked up and met Hermione’s and a brief look of confusion crossed her face before outright panic. That wasn’t good. Hermione gripped her wand tighter, but the other woman never drew hers. She just kept looking at Hermione like a deer in the headlights. There was no doubt that the large burst of magic she had felt had been the two of them, but what was it that it was causing Narcissa such a panic on seeing her.

She started walking forward again. No real help for it. She wasn’t going to figure out what was going on unless she asked and to do that she needed to get closer. Lucius finally turned around after a few more seconds and froze when he saw Hermione too, but he only stayed still for another instant before he turned back to Narcissa, obviously asking her something but she wasn’t quite close enough yet to hear the words. Narcissa’s lips moved again as Hermione kept coming closer.

“--haven’t been any that I know of, however, I believe nothing really changes but the duration of the spell if I understand the spell correctly.” Hermione caught the tail end of her words.

“What spell?” She stopped in front of them, standing over them, gentle sun beating down on her back, happy and welcome and so out of place in this moment because she had a feeling she was not going to like the next words out of Narcissa’s mouth.

“An ancient fertility spell,” Narcissa said, words quiet now that Hermione was next to them.

“What?” Hermione felt like she needed to sit down. A fertility spell? And she had been hit with it? Merlin above. Surely this was a nightmare.

Narcissa gestured to the blanket which her and Lucius were sitting on. “Sit down Ms. Granger, there’s a decent amount to explain, no need to loom over us.”

Hermione hesitated. Narcissa and Lucius had changed, she knew that, but old habits did die hard. She managed to convince her body to sit, though a good distance from the other two. Narcissa cocked an eyebrow at just how far she ended up away from them, but didn’t say anything.

“Why would you cast a fertility spell in the middle of the woods where anyone could just walk up!” She couldn’t keep her mouth shut to even allow them to begin to explain once she was settled. There were too many questions bouncing around in her head and she needed them all answered. It was easier just to ask her own questions than wait.

“Well, not anyone, we were smart enough to put off spells to ward off muggles and there isn’t a significant population of witches and wizards on this side of Tours. We picked our location with care.” Lucius flicked his hair over his shoulder haughtily. So he hadn’t changed that much. Somehow that actually comforted Hermione.

“If you were so sure about the location, then how come I’m here. I take it I’m really not supposed to be based on your look earlier.” Hermione looked at Narcissa and tilted her head in question.

“No, once the spell is cast even other witches and wizards should be gently nudged to go elsewhere, or at least around the perimeter of the spell,” Narcissa said. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap and Hermione found herself unable to look away from the delicate fingers twisting around each other. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks and finally looked away.

“So, I’m part of this spell now.”

They both nodded.

Hermione groaned and looked up at the sky. She thought she had left this all behind her with the War, stepping into spells she didn’t understand. Yet here she was. “What does that mean?”

“Well, it’s rather unclear, because there is no written record of it ever being cast with three people within the circle, but if my own theoretical understanding of the spell is correct, if all three partners participate in the ritual, the spell lasts for the same amount of time as usual. In exchange the circle formed is larger to ensure there is enough energy to facilitate two pregnancies, or in the case of two male partners and one female, I suppose that would assume multiples, twins at the very least, if not more.”

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. Pregnancies. Plural. Oh no, no, no, no, she was  _ not _ ready for that. Also, she most assuredly wasn’t sleeping with the Malfoys. She had lines that she wouldn’t cross, and this was certainly one of them. They were married to  _ each other _ . She didn’t sleep with married people. Period. Freak magical accidents or not.

“And if the third person were to not participate because they most assuredly weren’t supposed to be here?” She held her breath, hoping that the answer wasn’t that there was some sort of overwhelming compulsion and she really didn’t get a choice.

Narcissa frowned and thought about it for a long second, brow scrunching together in an almost adorable fashion. Hermione wanted to reach out and smooth it, then leave a kiss there. And oh Merlin what in the world was she thinking! She shook herself and took in a deep breath. No more of those thoughts, thank you very much. She was Hermione Granger; she had an iron will when she wanted.

“In theory, and I’ve thought this over again since it was my instinctual answer without much support, I believe that the spell will still dissipate. It will just take two partners longer than it would with all three.”

Hermione visibly relaxed. “Ok then. Good.” But there was a growing heat inside her that was beginning to be annoying, manageable, but annoying nonetheless. “Is there...a compulsion, though?”

“A mild one, much like an aphrodisiac. You will be very turned on, you will want to sleep with whoever is available, but if you truly wish not to, you don’t have to.”

Hermione looked back at Lucius and Narcissa. They weren’t looking at Hermione anymore, but they were looking at each other like they wanted to eat each other alive. It sent a zing of heat through Hermione. Oh Godric, she couldn’t even imagine what those two would look like going at each other. She felt herself start to get wet.

And no she wasn’t going to think about that. Nope, nope, nope. It would probably be easier if she had a significant other to think about, but it had been a few months since she’d even been on a date and even longer than that since she’d had anything even mildly serious. Admittedly, the Malfoys were  _ gorgeous _ . Both of them were exactly her type, if they hadn’t been the parents of her most hated classmate and a literal Death Eater. Reformed or not, that did put a damper on things. She scooted backwards a bit more to keep the temptation to touch low.

“Why in the world did you even cast a fertility spell in the first place?” She inched back a bit more because the urge to touch was only getting stronger. This definitely didn’t feel like just a mild compulsion even though she could still definitely resist it.

Lucius scoffed. “I would think that would be obvious, Ms. Granger. We want to have another child.”

“Most people just do things the, uh, old fashioned way.” She felt herself blushing, as much for her words as the imagined images of the old fashioned way.

“There could be an argument made for this  _ being _ the old fashioned way. You didn’t see the set up for the spell. It’s all rune and plant magic based.” Narcissa’s hands stopped fidgeting and reached out for Lucius. His hand met her halfway and they both visibly relaxed and smiled. She could practically feel the love radiating off the two of them. Her heart melted just a little bit. They really loved each other after all these years in what was probably an arranged marriage. Miracles apparently did happen.

“And beside the point, we have been trying the old fashioned way as you put it, for a few months now. It hasn’t taken, and we’re magic, why not expedite it.” Lucius pulled Narcissa closer and she went willingly. 

“Then why not just use a fertility potion?”

Lucius nipped at the tendons in Narcissa’s neck as she spoke, breathy, needy, and sending another wave of arousal over Hermione that she very much didn’t understand. “Because they aren’t one hundred percent effective even when used properly. This ritual is. Why settle for less?” She moaned at Lucius found a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear.

Hermione got the feeling that the time for talking was just about over. Still, there was one question that needed answered before this went too much further. “And if it’s a hundred percent effective, could this magic be able to be negated by a birth control charm or potion at all?”

They both frowned, obviously annoyed at the interruption. “In theory, yes, it could. It hasn’t exactly been tried considering why go through all the effort if you didn’t want the child. Now Ms. Granger, since I take it you don’t want to be part of this, I would suggest you distance yourself before things continue, because I find myself very much in need of my husband and from the looks of it,” her eyes drifted down to Lucius’s lap and Dear Salzar, the man was hung and hard, very, very hard. Hermione swallowed a whimper. “My husband needs me as well.”

“Uh, yup, uh, I’ll be...over there!” She pointed at the tree line and shot off the blanket towards it. No she was not about to sit there and watch as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy slept together. Even though they had accidently trapped her in a fertility spell and probably wouldn’t care if she did. Even though she wanted to. That wasn’t who she was outside of this aphrodisiac spell. 

Probably. Her with a few glasses of wine in her might be this person. She always had stared at pictures of them in the Daily Prophet longer than was strictly necessary.

That was beside the point!

She ran to the edge of the woods and sat down. From here she couldn’t really see much of what was going on and she definitely couldn’t hear anything. She sighed and sank to the ground. Merlin, she was so turned on right now. If she was far enough away from the Malfoys not to see more than the fact that clothing was definitely being removed, but no more details than that, they couldn’t see her. She could just slip her hand down her pants and relieve some of the tension.

Her hand was halfway under the band of her hiking pants before she stopped it. No. No, this was not happening here. She wasn’t getting off here while Lucius and Narcissa fucked two hundred feet away. No sir. This was another one of those lines. She was just going to think about literally anything else. Work. Work was good. She could always think about work.

There was a trial coming up that she had to prepare for. Harry was a good Auror, but his paperwork was abysmal and his writing horrid. She was going to have to retranscribe everything so it was actually legible for everyone. Then there was testimony to organize. She didn’t really imagine that this was the job she would be doing when she got promoted to the DMLE, but she was decent at it, putting the pieces together to make sure the conviction was based on good evidence and that they got the right verdict every time. She had a feeling that Kingsley was setting her up in time to be the Head of the Department and then Minister herself. She was excited by the prospect of the future, but for now was happy where she was.

She wondered, though, about what life would have been like if she had remained the head of the Department of Magical Creatures. She had done a lot in a small amount of time there, had changed a good deal of laws. The work was important. She was passionate about it. She had even thought of starting her own non-profit to help the actions she was taking from inside the government.

And the thought of non-profits led her right back to the Malfoys and what surely delicious noises they were making right now. Fuck. Just. Fuck. Narcissa probably had the prettiest moan. Lucius’s groans would be deep and reverberate in her chest as he held her against him. Godric, she could practically imagine him thrusting in and out of her. It would stretch and fill her so well and  _ oh _ did she need that right now.

She jumped up at the first touch of fingers on her clit. Her hand had slid into her pants without her express command. She tried to draw it back again, but she just grazed sensitive flesh again and oh fuck, she was already so close, how was that even possible, she had barely even touched herself. It probably was the spell. Probably. That and it had also been a bit. She had been too busy even for a bit of self love. So there was no way that she was going to stop now.

She started to move her fingers in a slow circle around her clit. Her eyes opened and found the now completely naked forms of Lucius and Narcissa moving with each other. Narcissa had to be on Lucius’s lap. His head was buried in her chest and oh, Morgana, he had to be sucking on her nipples and Hermione’s own nipples ached, wanting to be sucked. Her free hand came up to pinch already pebbled flesh and she gasped. Fuck, oh fuck. She slipped fingers inside herself, parting her legs more to allow the room to do so. She moaned loudly as the fingers filling her dulled the ache.

But her fingers would be nothing compared to Lucius thrusting into her. From what she had seen he was  _ very _ fit for his age. He probably had the stamina to go all day long and then some. Oh Godric, he would hold back until she came with him and then explode inside her and she had never wanted anyone to come inside her more. She knew that this was the fertility spell talking, but she didn’t care. It pushed her higher towards her climax and she felt herself panting and moaning loudly enough to scare off any small woodland creatures within the next mile, but she couldn’t stop. She needed to moan, she needed to imagine the two people in the middle of the clearing doing ungodly things to her. And what she needed most of all was to come so hard she forgot her own name.

The image in her mind switched from Lucius thrusting inside her to Narcissa, kneeling between her legs, looking up at her with hooded, mischievous eyes. Her tongue would tease Hermione until she begged and begged, becoming an utter mess, before she would slam three fingers into Hermione and suck on her clit and send her flying over the edge. She felt the telltale warmth fill her belly. She just needed one last thing to throw her over and she would come harder than she had in recent memory.

Her imagined Narcissa leaned forward, wetness coating her lips, smirking. “I know you want to come for me, Hermione. You’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

And then Hermione was coming, screaming, unable to stay silent. “Narcissa!”

She came back to herself slowly, fingers still inside herself, aftershocks still coursing through her body. She felt like complete jello. She never wanted to move again. Unless…

No she wasn’t going to think about sex again, that’s what had gotten her in this mess. Well. If mess was the word she really wanted to use to describe the best orgasm of her life. Did she really like being called a good girl? She knew about her preference for older partners. Ron had been the only exception to that, but good girl? That was new. And even thinking the words sent a delicious shiver through her. Which should be a good enough reason to stop thinking it.

She drew her fingers out of herself and shuddered at the empty feeling left behind. A quick wipe on her pants and it was like nothing ever happened, but she knew it had. And she wanted it to happen again. And again. Perhaps even outside her imagination. She scowled. No. No she didn’t. She barely knew anything about the Malfoys besides the fact that they were beautiful and had raised Draco. And while he had turned out alright there had been a bit there where that was doubtful. They weren’t the type of people for Hermione. So she would just stay here in her little place by the trees and if the urge hit her again, she knew how to use her hands. Imagining what the Malfoys would do to her, that had to be good enough.

Except. As the heat of arousal filled her again, it very much didn’t seem like enough. She whimpered but she managed to stay right where she was, if only just. Her fingers found her clit again and she was flying high again on dirty images of her sandwiched between the Malfoys and loving it. And she came. Again. And again. And again. Until she lost count, lost feeling in her hand, lost track of time, lost herself to desire.

When she finally blinked her eyes open again, too overstimulated to continue it was past midday. She looked down at her watch, almost 3 in the afternoon. Her eyes bugged out of her skull. It couldn’t have been much past 9 am when she had gotten to the clearing. And the conversation with the Malfoys hadn’t taken that long, she had perhaps sat under this tree no later than a quarter ‘til ten. She had been masturbating for over five hours and she still didn’t feel satisfied, she just needed to take a break or else things would be more painful than pleasurable. How long was this spell supposed to last exactly? She hadn’t asked. Narcissa had said it would dissipate and that it would take slightly longer with her in the equation, but how much longer was longer?

She looked over the clearing. Narcissa and Lucius were lying side by side it looked like, staring up into the brilliant blue of the summer sky. There was only really one way to find out how much longer this was going to last. Was she even going to have a hand after this? She had tried to switch but her right hand wasn’t really any good, and her left, well, she could feel most of it, but her fingertips were numb at the very least. Yeah, this wasn’t sustainable. She had to know how much longer.

Hermione pushed herself up on shaking legs. It took a few steps for her knees to actually get the message to support her, but then she was walking in some approximation of a real human. It seemed to take her forever to get back to the couple. She was thirsty and tired and hungry, which probably wasn’t helping how weak she felt, and the fact that she still felt like she was floating in a cloud of hormones did  _ not _ help either. That feeling only got worse as she did get closer to Narcissa and Lucius and they very, very naked bodies. Narcissa's body matched her face for beauty, lithe and muscled like a dancer, pretty pink nipples and a thatch of darker blonde hair between her legs that made Hermione drool. Then there was Lucius who was muscled like a man who loved exercise, Merlin above his abs had her longing to lick them and make them twitch, and she had been right about him being well hung. She whimpered audibly just looking at him.

She sank down a few feet from the edge of the blanket, much from trying to keep her distance as her legs had lost their structural integrity again. Her hand twitched, ready and willing to find its home between her legs again, but she curled it into a fist and just looked at the Malfoys instead. She had to get her mouth to work. She had to ask her question. And then she had to get up again and somehow stumble back to her tree. She closed her eyes for a long second. That was a great amount of things she had to do, but if she just took it one step at a time she could do it. First step, figure out how to speak again.

“How, how,” she concentrated, remembering what words were was a chore, but she knew she had them, so many wonderful words that right now all seemed to be going towards describing just how attractive she found each of the Malfoys. “How much longer?”

Blue and grey eyes turned towards her, exhaustion clear in them, but also sparks of arousal. Hermione gripped the ground, tearing grass out by its roots in order to keep her place. Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, she didn’t care which founder, so long as  _ someone _ helped her.

A bottle of water came flying, a silent charm summoning it no doubt, and right into Narcissa’s hand. She took a few long gulps of water before handing it to Lucius.

“We’re not sure. Usually the spell lasts from morning to early afternoon and then diminishes, but it doesn’t seem to be diminishing now. I find myself as hungry for attention as I was at the start.” Her eyes looked over Hermione and paused below her waistline. Hermione looked down to see what had caught her attention to find a very noticeable wet spot in between her legs. Oh. When had that happened? She felt her face heating. 

“I take it you’ve experienced the same.”

Hermione nodded, trying to put the embarrassment out of her mind. This was an extraordinary situation. And it’s not like her own wetness was any more embarrassing than the fact that the Malfoys were naked in front of her. So she nodded her agreement.

“I’ve come more than I think I have in entire months, but I’m still…” she trailed off and shivered. Still so unbelievably horny that she wanted to rip her clothes off and take whichever Malfoy was closer and ride them to orgasm time and time again until this damn spell broke.

Lucius groaned. “I know what you mean. It is rather unfortunate. Not that I’m not enjoying myself, mind, but the fallout of this. We’ll be sore for weeks.”

Hermione bit the inside of her lip so hard she tasted blood. Anything to stop her saying the words that had immediately sprung to mind. She wanted to make him sore and vice versa.

“And you said this was a mild aphrodisiac?” Hermione questioned.

Narcissa nodded. “We’re all sitting here, not doing anything sexual in nature, aren’t we?”

“I mean I would qualify mild as something that could be easily ignored. It’s not extreme, no, but somewhere in the middle seems a better choice of phrasing.”

“Then you haven’t studied your magical aphrodisiacs in depth.” She waved off Hermione with a flick of well manicured fingers. Fuck, Hermione wanted them inside of her.

She closed her eyes before she could continue. “I haven’t, but be that as it may, my definition is a fairly sane one.”

“I’ll give you that.”

They sat in silence for a minute before Lucius groaned. “Narcissa, are you almost ready for another round?”

Hermione looked down to see his cock hard and ready and weeping precum. She wanted to taste it. More grass ripped out under her hands.

“We should eat before that.” A small bag that Hermione hadn’t paid attention to flew towards Narcissa. She caught it as she sat up.

“But Narcissa, Salazar, it almost hurts now.”

“This aphrodisiac effect, if it's mild, can it put thoughts in your head that wouldn’t be there under normal circumstances?”

Narcissa hummed a negative note as she dug through the bag, looking for some specific food. 

“No,” Lucius continued for her, “whatever kinky scenario you’re afraid of, it's not some foreign spell born thing. It’s an act that has always turned you on, but you were afraid to admit it until now. Too many inhibitions, Ms. Granger, I’m not surprised.” He cocked a blonde eyebrow at her. “You always did seem too uptight.”

And then suddenly Hermione was moving with all the speed and conviction of a Gryffindor who knew she was right. She kneeled again, only about a foot away from Lucius. 

“If anyone was uptight, here, it’s definitely not me. You have no idea what I’m like in the bedroom.”

“Are you volunteering to give me that knowledge?” His smirk clearly said that he was expecting to call her bluff and that she would go scurrying back to the trees soon enough.

She looked to Narcissa. “If you want.”

Narcissa looked up from the bag and her eyebrow rose in an almost identical expression to her husbands. She looked down at Lucius and they had the sort of conversation that only a couple long married could have without words. Then they turned back to Hermione as one.

“If you’re willing, it certainly would expedite us escaping from the clutches of this spell,” Narcissa said, pulling out at last the item she wanted from the bag, a blood red apple of all things. She handed it to Lucius and then pulled out another two in rapid succession, tossing one to Hermione. 

Hermione caught the fruit and looked down at it for a second before her stomach growled loudly. She was starving. She bit into it and sighed at the juice flooding her mouth.

“So what, exactly are your limits?” Lucius asked, munching on his own apple, sitting up now, looking over Hermione as if he could already see through her clothes.

Hermione had to focus because right now her traitorous brain was up for anything, but normal, sober her had things that she didn’t like or didn’t want to try. What were they?

“Anal,” she finally said, “and no injuries that can’t be healed with a good bruising potion or a quick spell.” She paused again, thinking over everything else. “I think anything that would require more negotiation for me isn’t an issue in the middle of a forest. Not that I don’t think you couldn’t get creative with a wand, but we’re all a bit of a wreck right now for complicated magic. And if I hear one comment about my blood status I’ll hex the ever loving fuck out of you.” She glanced at Narcissa. “Either of you. I’m not picky.”

Lucius nodded. “Anal won’t be an issue. It’s a fertility spell, what use would it really be if there wasn’t some sort of built in preference for vaginal sex?” He shrugged his shoulders elegantly, even as he was laying on a blanket, naked in a field, with a very prominent erection. How in the world did he pull that off? “Not that it can’t be overcome, but I never have preferred such pleasures anyway.”

Narcissa snorted. “Unless you’re very drunk.”

He turned to look at her and roll his eyes. “I don’t think it much counts for uncoordinated drunken mistakes. Besides, you were just as drunk and you didn’t seem to mind either.”

“I’m not the one crowing about how I don’t ‘prefer such pleasures’ now am I?”

Hermione’s mind short circuited at the implication that Narcissa Malfoy liked anal sex. So not what she needed right now. She needed to get through negotiations and then she could dwell on how hot that image was while possibly being railed by Lucius himself. 

“Anything you two would like off the table?” Hermione asked, pressing ahead and hoping that she could redirect their bickering.

“No choking,” Narcissa said immediately. “Otherwise, if I say stop, it most assuredly means stop, but nothing else comes to mind specifically.”

“I’m much in the same camp as you, Ms. Granger. I’m more than ready for anything else.”

And Hermione realized that this was the last chance to back out. She had to be 100 percent willing to do this or she very much should just walk back across the clearing and wait everything out and pray to whoever was listening that it wouldn’t last much longer. Because if she did this, it could change everything. Or it could change nothing. They could break the spell and just go on their way, but it would still be something that happened, something that impacted their interactions for years to come. She almost backed out at that thought. She was comfortable with their very, very,  _ very _ distant relationship. It was comfortable and there were no shadows of the war in it. 

But.

They had showed true change. And perhaps changing their interactions was just a step in healing from the war. If she thought about it...she did turn to the articles about the Malfoys every time there was one and she read them all thoroughly. Maybe even stared at the pictures for a bit longer than normal. In another life, without the war, she would have had crushes on the both of them. Did she now?

She looked directly in front of her to the two very naked Malfoys. It wasn’t a compulsion. It was just a lowering of inhibitions. And if that was true...

Oh fuck, she definitely  _ did _ . 

And the second she thought it, a hundred recent memories from the last year flashed before her eyes. She had read the big article after their charity had become a huge success and since; well, she hadn’t gone out of her way per say to read about the Malfoys, but she hadn’t not. And she had definitely had more than a few passing thoughts about them, woken up from a handful of wet dreams she thought had featured one of the other of them come morning. She had excused all these things, pushed them to the side, but they definitely meant something, she had just denied it. She would have thought the realization that she was bisexual would have taught her something about repressing thoughts, but apparently it hadn’t.

And so she moved the last foot forward and reached out to touch Lucius. She hovered her fingertips above his skin for just a moment to give him a second to change his own mind, but he said nothing, just watched her with a heated gaze. So Hermione lowered her hand and touched satin skin over hard muscle and oh Merlin himself Lucius Malfoy was a fit man. She traced his abs and watched them jump. The urge to rub her body against him like a cat washed over her, but she didn’t let her urge over take her. There would be time for that later, especially as long as this spell had lasted.

“Ms. Granger,” Lucius choked out, flushed, sweat on his brow already. “Did you not hear earlier when I said it was already at the point of aching?”

She smirked at him. “I did.” Her hands still kept moving over his skin, barely touching.

“Were you planning on doing something about it?” He huffed.

“In due time.” She pinched his nipple and he arched into her.

“I’m very much trying to be a gentleman and not just flip you over and fuck you with little regard to your pleasure, but you are making it difficult.”

Hermione looked at Narcissa. “Is he always this talkative?”

“When he’s not getting his way, yes.” Her blue eyes were watching them both hungrily. “When he has what he wants he can be remarkably silent.”

“What do you think he wants now?” Hermione asked, smirk now verging on wicked. Giving in to the urge had unleashed all the fantasies she had imagined sitting at the tree with her hand in her pants, and then spit out new ideas. But oh, looking at Narcissa and asking what to do….She shivered it was too delicious.

“How do you feel about blow jobs, Ms. Granger?”

Lucius groaned, but they paid him no mind.

Hermione found herself practically drooling. “I certainly don’t mind them.”

“How is your gag reflex?” Narcissa pushed herself up, scooting until she was sitting on the other side of Lucius, a scant foot away.

“Former partners haven’t complained it’s gotten in the way.” She shrugged and looked down at Lucius. He was large, the largest she had ever had, certainly, but not ridiculous. “It might take some adjustments, but I might be able to take him all.”

Narcissa’s hand reached out and cupped Hermione’s face. “Then I think you should do that.” And her hand slipped into Hermione’s hair and started to gently push her downwards.

Hermione went willingly. If anything Naricissa’s hand on her head was turning her on more. She squirmed as she went down, stopping a scant inch from Lucius’s hard dick. She stuck out her tongue and licked up the length of it, taking deep breaths of musk and feeling herself get hornier by the second. Why hadn’t she just gone to fucking him straight away?

But then her tongue was licking over his head and Lucius made the most delicious choked noise that Hermione forgave herself for not going directly to getting fucked. If she had, she was sure she wouldn’t have heard him make that sound. She lifted him up just enough to get the tip in her mouth and then she sucked as hard as she could and she was rewarded with an even better noise. Oh, he was responsive. She could have fun with that.

She sat up a little further so she could take more of him in. Her tongue stroked the underside of him, lashing this way and that as quickly as possible. The gush of precum into her mouth was almost instant. It was bitter on her tongue and it drove her farther forward until she was swallowing him down her throat, groaning. She didn’t need any adjustment right now despite how big he was. She was driven by pure need and desperation to have him come in her mouth as soon as possible. She nestled her nose against his pubic bone and stayed there, swallowing, drawing sound after sound from Lucius until Narcissa tugged her head up. She popped off of Lucius and took a deep breath and then Narcissa was kissing her, hard, teeth more than lips and tongue and fuck if Hermione didn’t melt right into it.

“Off,” She growled, pawing at Hermione’s top.

Hermione obeyed, looking down in surprise at the half eaten apple still in one hand. She hadn’t even noticed she was still holding it, she was so focused on other issues. But now she flung it to the side and ripped her shirt and sports bra off in one move, throwing them after the apple. Her pants and very ruined panties came off next. If she was in for a penny, she was in for a pound. And honestly, finally being naked felt like a blessing. She had been so overheated for so long that the cool summer air on her skin was like a healing balm. But it only made her want to finally be skin to skin with either of Malfoys even more.

Narcissa looked her over with a pleased eye. “You’re going to make him come, and then if you’re amenable Ms. Granger, I have some pleasant ideas on how we can pass the few minutes he’ll need to get hard again.”

Hermione nodded. “I’m  _ very _ amenable.” If she didn’t have her head between Narcissa’s thighs at some point during all of this, she was doing something wrong. She needed Narcissa to hear coming for her like it was a drug and she was hooked. It didn’t even matter that she hadn’t truly taken the first hit yet, she still  _ wanted _ .

“Wonderful.” And she tugged Hermione back down.

Hermione had her mouth around Lucius again in a second and Merlin, it was blissful. Her breasts rubbed against him with every stroke of her mouth, she tasted the bitterness of precome on her tonuge, and perhaps best of all, she wasn’t truly the one in control. She went where Narcissa directed her, bobbing up and down to her pushes and pulls. Everytime Nacissa tugged on her hair it sent a shock straight to her clit. And with every move Lucius also made sinful noises and spurred Hermione on even more. She felt a free hand drift down her body to her clit and she didn’t see why she should stop it. She moaned into Lucius as her fingers hit just the right spot and his hips slammed up, cutting off her air, but she just took him in without blinking. That same desperation that had helped her take him all the way in earlier seemed to be serving her now. All she wanted was for him to do it again, but he pulled back immediately, eyes on Hermione worried. She looked back at him with a dare. If he wanted to fuck her throat, she could do that and would do it gladly. In fact if it got her to whatever Narcissa had planned faster, she would take it. Giving him a blow job was wonderful, she felt power coursing through her, but her own fingers weren’t really cutting it right now. She needed to come at the behest of someone else.

Lucius didn’t take long to take the hint. He slammed his hips up again and Hermione took him just as easily the second time as the first. She moaned around him and sped her fingers up. Merlin it was too much but not enough.

“Oh my, my, Lucius, we have someone who knows what they’re doing. What a privilege. And here I thought the Golden Girl would be more naive.” Narcissa’s voice was a purr that flowed through Hermione like honey. Her fingers scratched Hermione’s scalp possessively and Hermione had no choice but to moan again. It felt far too good.

Lucius let out the most obscene groan yet and his hips started to stutter. The tension is his body rocketed up and Hermione felt certain her reward for all of this was coming soon. She squirmed, slipping her fingers into herself and gasping in a breath at the feeling. Not full enough, but it was something to ease the burn.

Narcissa bent down to where Hermione was working Lucius with utter abandon. “He’s so close. He’ll explode into your mouth in just a few more strokes. You do swallow, yes? I’d hate to see all that come go to waste.”

Fuck, yes she normally did swallow, but now she was going to especially. Her efforts to send Lucius over the edge redoubled and she used every single piece of knowledge she had gained to work him over. Her tongue was everywhere, she sucked as hard as she could, and she took him just as deep as she could, all hoping to tip him over. One thrust, two, and then on the third he came with a roar loud enough to shake the birds from the nearby trees. Hermione took his load and swallowed it down, salty and just a hint of sweet. She licked her lips as she finally pulled off of him. He was visibly softening now and the rest of his body looked like it was about to melt into the forest floor. She had sucked him dry for now. She smirked and looked over at Narcissa.

“Over here Ms. Granger, on your back.”

Hermione scrambled over Lucius in an instant and laid down on his other side. She watched Narcissa look her over, obviously considering something.

“Normally, I would like to have my way with you for hours on end and have you begging to come, or at least have some sort of foreplay, but I find the need I have to sit on your face is quite overpowering.”

And half a second later, Narcissa was throwing her leg over Hermione’s head. She looked down at Hermione with a smirk that had Hermione gushing. Oh what was about to happen to her was going to be a masterpiece of sexuality.

“And also the urge to have you in my mouth is hard to resist as well.”

Hermione drew her down and pressed her face into Narcissa’s center. She licked over her lips, collecting the copious wetness on her tongue. She hummed at the taste, a touch salty and addicting. Oh, she had been so right about wanting to eat this woman out. It was glorious and almost everything she needed in that moment. If only Narcissa held to her word and bent forward and used her silvered tongue to pull ungodly sounds from Hermione herself. She licked a long stripe up Narcissa until her tongue rested on her clit and then she bit down ever so gently.

The woman gasped above her, stiffening for a moment and crying out. That seemed to break whatever spell Hermione’s mouth had cast on her and she bent forward finally. Then Narcissa’s mouth was on her and Hermione screamed. She couldn’t help it. Her clit was so sensitive from all the masturbating and coming earlier in the day. Her own touch she could modulate, but Narcissa was going full in and it was almost too much. She bucked her hips, completely on instinct alone, pressing her face harder into Narcissa, still screaming out her pained pleasure. It was too much, she had to get away from that devilish mouth and yet Narcissa was everywhere and she wasn’t letting go. She forced herself to relax and redoubled her attack on Narcissa’s clit.

Narcissa groaned into her, the scream vibrating against her, causing a gush of wetness to flow into Hermione’s mouth. It was like a feedback loop, every time one would groan the other would follow a second later, climbing higher and higher because of the noises they managed to rip from each other’s throats. She had never felt this much pleasure. She was going to lose her mind any moment, but Godric, what a way to go. She kept her tongue moving, or at least tried to. Her mind was focused decidedly elsewhere, on every swipe of Narcissa’s tongue, on how her nose pressed into spots she hadn’t thought of as particularly sensitive before but now sent bolts of pleasure through her, of the wet sounds Narcissa was making both above her as she licked at the older woman’s center and below eating her out. If this was how it felt to sleep with someone else under this spell, just how many fucking rounds had the Malfoys gone for? It was so easy to come feeling like this, so easy to get aroused again. No wonder people got pregnant, how could they not?

Hermione felt Narcissa trembling above her. She had to be close. Godric, she was too. It seemed like she was a pile of dry tinder, just waiting for the right spark. Narcissa’s tongue was wicked and seemed to know just where to be, and sooner rather than later she would cause her to catch fire. She just needed to keep it up and hopefully drag Narcissa over the edge with her, because if she didn’t, she wasn’t sure she was going to be coherent enough to finish her off afterwards. Already her brain felt like it was lit up like a thousand watt bulb, so much pleasure coursing through her, lighting up every single neuron she had. It wouldn’t be much longer than a few seconds before she was leaping into a pit of pleasure heretofore unseen in her life.

Narcissa sucked hard on her clit and Hermione was gone. She was screaming her release, coming so hard stars appeared behind her eyes. She was almost too distracted by the beautiful, terrible pleasure to notice that Narcissa had soaked her chin with wetness and was spasming above her. Almost. Narcissa coming was too beautiful to truly miss. So she had managed to send the other woman after all. Thank Merlin. Because now that her body was starting to calm again, she definitely wasn’t going to be able to move anytime soon. Her magic was still rippling, crashing against her skin. She hadn’t ever had that happen before, at least not this long. Ron had touched something in her magic while they slept together, but it wasn’t anything like this. She felt like a storm was brewing inside her skin now, but Godric, it felt good.

The other woman fell to the blanket and groaned. “So good.”

Their eyes met and Hermione gasped. Narcissa’s eyes were glowing, though the light was fading slowly. Naricssa had flipped around in a second and she looked closely at Hermione.

“Something’s happened. I feel it in my magic, do you? Narcissa said quietly, a worried crease in her brow. She ran her hands over her body like she was going to feel the difference.

“Is something wrong?” Lucius said rolling over to face them.

Narcissa turned to him, face still only a few inches above Hermione’s. They had another silent conversation, Hermione watched Narcissa intently, trying to read the microexpressions that crossed her face and it seemed to be easier than it had before. She saw shock and worry and certainty all at once.

Lucius’s eyes widened as they finally looked away from each other. “No, it couldn’t be.”

“It’s what it has to be. It’s more intense than what we have, if only slightly. You know how compatible the matchmaker said we were.”

Hermione felt completely lost. What were they talking about and what did a matchmaker have to do with it?

“There’s no way. Why would it happen with her and not with me? We have always been perfect with each other. You can feel it. We are a hair's breadth away. Something is just preventing the joining, we just haven’t figured out what yet. I won’t let you leave me for something fractionally more compatible.”

Narcissa placed a finger on his lips. “Hush, Lucius, I’m not leaving you. In fact I think since Ms. Granger will be begging for your cock at some point today, the possibility of having us both is on the table.” Her eyes flicked back to Hermione, looking for an answer for a second before looking away again. Had she found the answer she was looking for? What answer was it really? Yes she would definitely fuck Lucius, but why would Narcissa leave him?

Lucius’s eyes widened and he licked his lips. He clearly liked the thought. If only Hermione actually knew what he was actually thinking of, she might even consider it. Because it sounded like more than just a roll in the proverbial hay.

“What are you talking about?” She finally asked. “What’s happened?”

And then Hermione felt a presence brush at her mind. Neither of the Malfoys were looking at her, and unless they were an extremely experienced and proficient  _ legilimens,  _ then eye contact of some sort was needed, but they were still looking at each other, silently communicating again. She had just a flash of an urge to shake them and hopefully shake an answer out as well, but the urge passed quickly and so she waited patiently as she could.

She frowned, but didn’t fight against the presence. It felt like the weight of Narcissa’s mind. It didn’t feel anything like having her mind read before, that had been almost a ripping of walls, nothing gentle about it, but this? It felt like warmth and wholeness. Narcissa was just with her, feeling what she was feeling, mirroring sensations. Hermione reached out towards her and found herself most certainly in Narcissa’s mind as well. It was like seeing double, feeling double, and two of everything at once. But she could push that feeling down instinctually and then she just felt the barest outline of Narcissa, a comforting heat in her mind rather than a doubling. She didn’t understand what kind of magic it was, but she welcomed it nonetheless. If this was temporary because of the fertility spell, she might as well enjoy it.

“How much do you know about soulmates in magical society, Hermione.”

It was almost stranger to hear anything other than her last name out of Narcissa’s mouth. But still she answered without hesitation. “It was a mass spell performed over the first witches and wizards in Britain. It was engineered to find their perfect magical and spiritual match so they could go and produce more magical children. There were twenty eight couples there that night, thus the sacred twenty-eight that form the basis of the pureblood lineages. The soulmate mechanism passed on from that original twenty-eight couples to the next generation, and the next, but overtime became diluted and now is fairly rare in modern day, about one in every hundred witches and wizards even has a soulmate, that’s not even counting if they actually find them.”

Lucius nodded. “It manifests more in purebloods, for obvious reasons, so much so that we still arrange marriages based on just how compatible a couple would be during the ritual.”

“Ritual?”

“The wedding night, usually.”

Hermione looked at them confused. She had read up on wizarding wedding ceremonies when she was younger, curious if anything was different. It was really much the same save for the religious aspect, and she hadn’t read anything about a ritual. 

Narcissa’s eyes widened a bit. “Do you know the process of cementing your soulmate link?”

She shook her head. “None of the books I ever read went into detail about that part. Most I ever got was ‘it’s a beautiful process’ that’s about it.”

“Ah, well.” Narcissa bit her lip. “Probably because most academic texts don’t like to delve into the details of sexuality. In order to cement the bond, during sex you both have to come at the same time. That release of magical energy is enough to power the binding magic the lingers in our blood and form the bond. Most likely it had a different mechanism closer to the casting, but now the wild magic from sexual release seems to be the only thing powerful enough.”

“I know a few texts in the restricted section went into detail on the bonding, but I have a feeling Ms. Granger didn’t much visit the restricted section at school,” Lucius drawled.

Hermione scowled over at him. “I’ve been there plenty, but I was mostly looking for information about specific projects that most assuredly didn’t have to deal with the soulmate bond, or I was looking for ways to help bring down Voldemort. There wasn’t exactly much time to just browse whatever books I wanted back there.”

He waved her off. “I suppose wartime allowances must be made. But Slytherins have known for generations how to get to those texts without permission.” He smirked at her and it sent a shiver through her. She already felt herself warming again. She glanced down at his cock. He was already hard. Maybe she could shut him up by fucking him.

“Yes, yes, Lucius you were a rule breaker, we all know. I had my pick of books from the section without breaking and entering. I had blanket permission from Professor Slughorn to read anything I liked. If you ask me, that took a great deal more clever manipulation than just sneaking in. Tell me, what are the Slytherin traits again?”

He huffed, but didn’t say anything more. Well, that was also a way to shut him up she supposed. Though she had already been looking forward to fucking him. That wasn’t off the table, but shutting him up that way held even more satisfaction. She shrugged internally. Oh well, he was still going to fuck her into one of the best orgasms of her life, what did it really matter.

“And those texts you read, what did they outline as the side effects of the soulmate bond?” Narcissa asked, turning away from Lucius. 

“Most said it varied from couple to couple since it was magically based and no one has the same magical core, but there were a few commonalities. Most bonded couples have some sort of mental bond and access to the other’s magic in times of danger, commonly there’s also an increased sense of well being in the presence of the other, though that’s not quite as common.”

Narcissa nodded. “Those are the main points, we’ll have to figure out whatever else applies to us as we go. That is...if you would like to. There are no compulsions to make sure we stay together, just an assurance that if we were, we would be supremely compatible.”

Hermione blinked at Narcissa for a moment. A soulmate. She had one. Truly. She had never thought it would happen to her, the odds had been astronomical. And now her soulmate was Narcissa Malfoy of all people. A married woman who was in this clearing specifically to get pregnant with a second child, and that wasn’t even going into their history and the fact that Draco was her age. As much as she had processed their past and come to terms with it, it was enough to participate in this little threesome surely, but being in a full on relationship would be different. They would definitely have to deal with that history at some point in a more detailed manner and it would be hard, she was sure of it.

But Narcissa’s warmth was in her mind, a little island of calm in the storm of this ridiculous spell and the chaos of the implications of their bonding. She had felt the other woman intimately before she had closed her off most of the way. She could see how the two of them would line up, like two puzzle pieces that went together. And she had only really felt the surface. She knew there was more. And...she wanted to know more. It was a tentative want, but it was genuine. The worst that could happen was that it wouldn’t work out despite them being soulmates, and then it would just be like every other relationship, and what was the risk there, really?

“I want to,” Hermione finally answered and Narcissa visibly relaxed.

“Good, good, I’m very happy to hear that.” She looked over at Lucius. “So long as you do understand that Lucius isn’t negotiable. It is both of us or neither of us. What we feel now? I feel with him as well, if slightly lessened.”

“I got that from the ‘I’m not leaving you’ earlier. And you were right, I will be begging for his cock, right now, really, so. I understand that it’s the two of you, and I very much don’t mind being caught in the middle right now. After this I’m sure we’ll talk, but right now, I’m really very horny again and need fucked. If it helps speed this along I’ve had a crush on both of you for at least the last year.”

Hermione jerked back a little, in shock. She hadn’t really meant to admit that, but then again, she was half focused on Lucius and the burning eyes he had on her. He had just watched them, not speaking the entire time she and Narcissa were debating their relationship. She was surprised, really, that he hadn’t had something snarky to say. But then again, since he was slowly stroking himself, maybe he was thinking of other things too.

Narcissa was suddenly pressed against Hermione’s side. “That consideration isn’t without weight. But right now I also think we’re done with such talk. Tell me how you were going to fuck him.”

“I was going to ride him if he let me. Though I would take him any way he wanted to fuck me right about now. Merlin, he’s so big.” Hermione felt a little bit like she was melting. The lust she felt from Narcissa made her feel more than a little punch drunk. If she had had any inhibitions before, they definitely weren’t there now. She was so turned on if she didn’t get fucked right now she might explode.

“Mmm, I would like that. Just put on a show for me, darling. I need to come too and looking at you riding him is a perfect image, but you putting on a show while doing so is even better.”

Hermione nodded and pushed herself up. Lucius was ready for her. He grabbed her hips as soon as she stopped to throw a leg over him. He lifted her up and across his body, arms barely straining and set her down gently. She groaned as her center touched his cock. She slid up and down it, coating him liberally in her wetness. He grunted underneath her and she sped up her hips. She could come just from this, and she was sure he could too. Just how quickly could she bring him to orgasm? Oh, like this he was at her mercy and it was too delicious, spurring her on faster and faster. She couldn’t stop moaning, she definitely couldn’t stop moving. She was just a being of pleasure and light and damn everything else.

Narcissa whispered in her ear, “But darling, this isn’t a show. Fuck him like you wanted.”

She gasped and nodded, her hips stuttering to a halt. Narcissa’s words weren’t a command, not really, but they controlled her body like one. She raised up and grasped Lucius before sinking down slowly, so slowly. “Godric, he’s huge.” He felt even bigger than she imagined he would. It brought a keen from her lips from so deep inside her her body shook with the force of it, but she didn’t stop sinking down.

“How does it feel to have me stretching you?” Lucius growled, hands now gripping Hermione’s hips bruisingly tight. 

“So good. I want you completely inside me but I have to go slow.” She whined. “Too much to take it quick.” She didn’t think she was even halfway there yet and already she felt fuller than she ever had before. She wanted to throw her head back, she wanted to twist and writhe and shout, but she kept herself still and continued to sink down at a glacial pace.

“It will still be there when you finish.” Grey eyes bored into hers. She stared at him for a long moment, feeling trapped in his eyes. She felt herself falling and falling into more silver coated pleasure, unable to reach the peak she so desperately needed, but unable to stop. Fuck. And then her eyes snapped shut as his shaft hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Hermione cupped her breasts and panted as she pinched her own nipples. The shivers of arousal helped her slide down his cock. She finally felt her slide down against the hand she’d been using to hold Lucius in place. It was almost all the way inside. She desperately wanted all of it, the burning inside of her would only be satisfied by that. She squirmed a little and slid down another torturous half inch.

“That’s it,” Narcissa husked by her ear yet again. “Almost there, darling. How does he feel?”

Hermione moaned. Narcissa’s voice was like liquid pleasure now. She felt her in her mind, felt her gaze on her back, felt her everywhere, so excited and hot. It spurred her on even further. But she had asked a question and she had to find the words to reply. “Merlin, I’m so full. He feels so good. I’m gonna come so hard on him.”

“Salazar.” Narcissa’s voice was choked and Hermione heard the sloppy sounds of someone who was obscenely wet fucking themselves. 

“Fuck!” Hermione called out as she finally settled herself, ass to Lucius’s thighs. Any bigger and she wouldn’t have been able to take all of him. He was pressed right up against the end of her channel, tender and sensitive and it was sending burning arcs through her. She squirmed, trying to get used to him and his hips jerked up. What little give there had been was plundered and she felt herself almost begin to fall forward before she managed to catch herself. Hermione groaned, fuck that had felt too good. Her nerves felt coated in summer time, warm and blissful. Every punch of pleasure was another warm breeze, pulling her higher. But unless she moved, this wouldn’t be enough to get her to come. He felt wonderful inside, filling her up so well, she was gripping him so tight, but she needed more stimulation. If only her muscles would relax she could move, and if she moved she could come. And she needed to come. She had to move.

Fingers were on her clit and Lucius smirked up at her as her eyes snapped open again in surprise. “Relax Hermione. Pleasure will come in good time. You take as long as you need.”

She nodded her understanding. Godric, though she  _ needed _ to move. Before she came from Lucius’s fingers alone. She pulled herself upward, she probably wasn’t ready, but damn it she was going to make herself ready. She gasped, she felt so empty now it was devastating, she needed him back inside. She paused for only a moment before sinking back down. Oh, fuck, now he slid inside her like she was made for him, her muscles relaxing just enough to let him in, but still squeezing him hard, drawing out every ounce of pleasure they could. She let herself rest for a moment, overwhelmed by her own feelings and the vague echo of Narcissa that she could feel in her mind. She could still hear the woman fucking herself, harder now and she swallowed hard. She needed to move again, had to move faster. If Narcissa came before she did, she couldn’t guarantee that she wouldn’t come with her, and then where would she be?

She started to move again, trying to set a steady pace, experimenting to find the best rhythm, but it was hard to concentrate. Lucius’s hand moved back to her hip and helped guide her up and down, speeding her up just a bit, slamming her down harder, and it was just what they both needed. Every thrust had them both crying out, shouting to the sky. If there were any wild animals left within a two mile radius she would be amazed. Hermione had never been fucked like this. Oh, other men had made love to her, sure, but this,  _ this _ was fucking. Being filled at every level, her world narrowing to just the pleasure between them, feeling every vein on him, pulsing in and out of her. It was everything. With Lucius helping to direct her, they were climbing higher and faster and she was going to come so soon.

“I think I might need my turn next,” Narcissa gasped out behind her, the wet sounds having increased again in frequency. She had to be fucking into herself at a feverish pace now. Fuck, Hermione wanted to turn around and look at Narcissa coming undone around her own fingers. It had to be a work of art. But if she did that, she would have to stop moving for even a second, and she was damned if she was going to do that right now. Lucius was hitting that spot on her front wall that had her seeing double and she couldn’t stop if she tried. She could see Narcissa come undone on her own hands in the future. They were soulmates. They had time. 

But she didn’t have any time right now to delay her orgasm. If she didn’t come soon she was going to start crying, sobbing, maybe ripping her hair out, she didn’t know. All she knew was there was so much pleasure flowing through her and she wasn’t built to contain it all.

“Lucius,” she cried out. He started to thrust into her on every down thrust and it was driving her completely up a tree. They had been fucking hard before, but now her teeth almost rattled with it. Any other time it would be too hard, too much, but now she couldn’t stop screaming out, thrashing and continuing to fuck herself on him with abandon. She kept almost coming, getting to what she thought was the peak and then she didn’t fall, she just kept climbing. It was a gilded torture that she wanted to keep going just as desperately as she wanted it to end.

“I’m close,” he gasped out. “Fuck, I’m going to fill you up.

“It will be dripping out of you,” Narcissa groaned. She sounded close too and Hermione felt herself spurred even higher. She needed to come with the both of them. She just had to. She felt her magic stir within her, responding to Naricssa’s excitement. Maybe she would come with both of them because her magic would give her no choice. She was fine with that.

“I want it!” She called, one hand slipping down her body to finger her clit to magnificent effect. She jerked into her own touch and felt herself practically leave her body. If at any point in her life she might have levitated, she would pick this one because Merlin, everything was so strong and she felt so much. “Lucius, please!”

He slammed his hips one last time, hitting just the right spot and she was coming. The stars behind her eyes from earlier had turned into fireworks. She felt him coming inside her and that drew another devastating wave of pleasure. Holy hell, she felt like she was on fire and loved the burn. Her magic lashed out of her and she felt it change for the second time that afternoon. It was different than the gentle flowing from Narcissa, something a little darker, rougher, much more suited to Lucius himself. She fell forward with a startled gasp. Lucius’s arms encircled her, thrusting in one last time with a grunt before he looked at her. His eyes were glowing too. That was it, that was the confirmation. She relaxed into him with one final huff of air.

He looked past her to where Narcissa had to be and she heard the other woman gasp. “You too! Oh, this is wonderful!” She sounded almost giddy.

Hermione lay there on top of Lucius reeling. She had not one, but two soulmates. It made things much less complicated, but two? She had never read about any other soulmates having more than one partner. Then again, she always had broken the curve in her classes, why not with this too? She was actually at the root of it all relieved. She hadn’t wanted to come between Narcissa and Lucis, and she hadn’t planned on it, but life did happen. If Hermione had had a problem with Lucius, who would have Narcissa stay with, really? But now that wouldn’t happen. If she was walking away from them, it would be from the both of them, both her soulmates. Her soulmates.

Hermione pushed herself up off of Lucius and flopped back on the blanket. She felt the loss of him filling her up, but she had plans to fix some of that. She reached out to him mentally. It was almost instinctual, just as it had been to turn down the volume on how much she could feel from Narcissa. She had never really been all that good a legilimency, but that didn’t matter reaching out to him. He was hers and it was as natural as breathing. She felt herself doubled again as she made contact, felt him feel the same as he settled into her mind, and then she narrowed the contact as she had with Narcissa. She closed her eyes. Now with them in her mind she felt more complete than she ever had before. She sighed and snuggled into Lucius’s side.

Narcissa curled into Lucius’s other side and sighed. “Well, the good news has excited me all over again.” She rubbed herself against Lucius’s leg.

Hermione’s eyes opened to watch her grinding against him, wet noises of soaked center against skin, sinful as always. She swallowed hard, watching Narcissa, smiling, and already gasping out a moan. The woman was a masterpiece. She had been right. Someone like Narcissa, always cool and in control, coming apart at the seams was the most arousing thing she could think of. Though the most arousing thing she could think of seemed to be changing minute by minute now. What did it really matter. All she needed right now was to see Narcissa and Lucius together, up close and personal, and feel their joint pleasure.

“I hope you won’t need long, Lucius. You need to fuck me too. And I want you to take me from behind.”

Lucius looked at her, eyes slowly coming to life again, the first sparks of a longer lasting fire. “Do you now?” He smirked and licked his lips, looking much like a predatory cat. Hermione felt herself heating up just a little bit at the image of him stalking through the trees, ready to pounce.

“Yes. I need you to pin me down and fuck me like you mean it.” Narcissa’s voice caught as her hips stuttered in their movements against his leg. Fuck, she already had to be so close to coming.

Hermione reached down and gripped Lucius, tugging on him gently, trying to coax him back to hardness. He was still coated in her wetness and it was easy to run her hand up and down him. She sighed, limbs feeling heavy still, but she needed to see Narcissa get fucked with her face halfway into the blanket more than she needed rest. She needed to feel the echo of pleasure from the both of them as they fucked. She just needed to feel everything.

Lucius growled, jerking up and out of Hermione’s hand, flipping Narcissa over in a fluid motion, and pinning her down. “An unexpected delight, dear, you usually don’t enjoy this position.”

“I need you out of control and I need to be handled as roughly as possible. Every time you fuck me like this, you fuck me like you mean it. After today, I need you to mean it, Lucius, I need you to fuck me until the spell breaks and we’re pregnant with our next child so we can go home and actually talk with Hermione.” She reached out behind her, trying to find him, to stroke his side and encourage him, but he was just out of her reach.

“And what if the spell breaks but I don’t want to talk,” Lucius asked, nudging Narcissa’s legs further apart.

“What would we do if not talk,” Hermione asked, looking over at the both of them, licking her lips. Oh, she had an idea, but she wanted to hear him say it.

“Well, I think we have a great deal to learn about our bedroom preferences. I suggest we start there.” He rubbed himself against Narcissa, wet sounds accompanying the motion. “So wet, so ready already.”

“I need you,” Narcissa panted into the blanket. “I feel you already. You got hard so quickly for me. I love you so much, I need to feel you. Fuck me, Lucius, please.”

Hermione was frozen, looking at the both of them. She just wanted to take everything in, she didn’t want anything, not even tending to her own arousal to distract her. She had looked away for so long sitting under her tree. And now the only thing she really wanted was to see her soulmates make love in front of her. Though from the looks of things, this wouldn’t be making love, this would also be fucking plain and simple. She wondered what gentle, undriven lovemaking would be like for them, but discarded the thought. They could explore that later, and there was still so much deliciousness to be gained from the now.

Lucius pulled back and positioned himself before thrusting in hard and unforgiving. Narcissa cried out and pressed backwards, her ass slapping loudly against Lucis’s lower abdomen. Hermione could feel the spike of pleasure like a sonic boom through her bonds, even as muted as they were. Oh, fuck, they were both so ready for each other, knew each other so well after so long, that the cries and moans didn’t stop. The pace they set was fast and Hermione could hear their labored breathing after a minute. She entertained the thought of touching them, but held off. She would lose focus, and this was their own moment beside the fact. She would be included again soon enough.

Lucius’s hands were bruising on Narcissa’s hips. Narcissa was purposely clamping down on Lucius with every backwards stroke. Lucius responded in kind by fucking her harder and harder. Hermione was overwhelmed already, feeling just this little from the both of them. She understood now totally how they had had so many silent conversations together. If they only felt a little less than this, it would be easy, feelings at the surface, words and more structured thoughts just a bit below, now all soaked in diaphanous pleasure. Hermione had been drunk before, of course she had, but this was more intoxicating by far.

One of Lucius’s hands curled around and toyed with Narcissa’s clit. The other woman howled into the blanket, slightly muffled, but still so very loud. For all the time she had known her, Hermione never had heard the older woman speak louder than an elegant murmur, and now here she was screaming unto the heavens and slamming herself backwards even harder against Lucius. Her hands were fisted in the blanket and her face was twisted in torturous pleasure and Hermione fought the urge to fan herself. Suddenly it wasn’t a cool summer day, but suddenly boiling. How was watching this woman get the fuck of her life so much more heat-inducing than getting fucked herself. Maybe it had something to do with having both the input from Lucius and Narcissa. She couldn’t think straight enough to actually reason it out. She didn’t really want to know anyway. What she wanted now was to see this passion play come to its inevitable end and to take in every last nanosecond of it.

“Lucius, oh Salazar, Lucius!” Narcissa cried out. Her skin was all flushed pink. Sweat pooled in the curve of her lower back. Her arms were trembling as she forced herself back again, fucking herself against Lucius as possible. She looked so well and truly fucked Hermione was sad she didn’t have a camera to document it.

“Come with me,” Lucius panted, slamming into Narcissa again quickly, losing some of his rhythm.

Hermione licked her lips, biting her bottom lip when she was done. She felt on edge just watching and feeling the bare echoes of the two of them. They were going to come so, so soon, she could feel it like a storm on the horizon. If she could come from just watching them...but maybe she could. She opened herself up more to the both of them, and the pleasure that rocketed through her was earth-shattering. A mind simply wasn’t built to take the input from three different sources, but there she was, blinded by so much pleasure she was being short-circuited by it.

She felt the echoes of her own pleasure then move through them, that sweet torturous feedback loop from before and all three of them were coming at the same time. She felt the moment that Lucius’s magic finally,  _ finally _ met Narcissa’s, flooding in and finally into Hermione’s. They were all one now. She felt the overwhelming happiness from both of her soulmates as they truly bonded together. She had thought that nothing could feel better than accepting Lucius and Narcissa together, she was wrong. Existing like this, as a true trio was better.

And then finally all of them collapsed, spent, to the blanket. Hermione felt the spell break like a physical thing. Suddenly it was like the air tasted differently and she could finally breathe fresh air again. The fire in her core settled some, but she was still burning for both of them deep down. Now, though, she was tired more than anything. All of those post-orgasm hormones finally come home to roost she guessed.

Narcissa and Lucius finally separated and they both laid down with a sigh. “Finally,” Narcissa said, laying down practically on top of Hermione. Hermione gasped in a breath at the feeling of their breasts rubbing together. Lucius pulled them both to him, wrapping an arm around them. 

“Found the catalyst we needed,” Lucius said, already half asleep. “Would’ve never dreamed you were the answer.” He squeezed Hermione’s hip gently.

“I didn’t even know there was a question, imagine how I feel.”

Both of them laughed. 

“I suppose that is a valid point.” Narcissa dropped a kiss on Hermione’s neck.

“We really have to talk now,” Hermione mumbled into Narcissa’s hair. She smelled like rain and clean laundry even after a day fucking Lucius. She wondered idly if it was a charm, but discarded the thought. She would find out later, she was sure.

“Mhm,” Narcissa just hummed.

“I don’t suppose either of you are awake enough to apparate us so we could actually sleep in a bed.” Hermione felt herself falling asleep between words. 

“No,” Lucius mumbled and Hermione was sure he was asleep by the end of the word. He was snoring the next second.

Narcissa just shook her head weakly and then she was asleep too. They had spent the whole day rather physically active, Hermione supposed. She was a little better off only having masturbated almost the entire time, but not by much. She took one last deep breath and shook her head slowly. They were just going to have to hope that it wouldn’t rain or that anyone would find them because they were most certainly about to fall asleep in their clearing, still very naked and uncovered for who knew how long.

Hermione really couldn’t find it in herself to care. She was warm and happy and complete. The rest could wait for now. She buried a hand in Lucius’s hair and fell asleep a few seconds later.

  
  



End file.
